


pure romance

by msaudreyanne



Category: Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Idiots, Pining, Roommates, marfa is an agent of chaos, minor smut reference?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msaudreyanne/pseuds/msaudreyanne
Summary: dimya roommates aumarfa convinces anya to throw a pure romance party. consider that the warning for any minors.for thewritingpuss, because she encourages my stupidity.
Relationships: Dimitri | Dmitry/Anya | Anastasia Romanov (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	pure romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thewritingpuss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritingpuss/gifts).



“I need you to make yourself scarce next Friday night. Is that okay?”

Dmitry paused his game and looked up to see Anya standing at the edge of the living room, seemingly attempting to keep as much distance between the two of them as possible. He also made note of the pink tint to her cheeks and the way her fingers tangled with themselves in front of her.

She was nervous. _Odd._

“I can likely make that happen. What’s going on next Friday night?”

“Ah. Well. Marfa has started a new pyramid scheme side-job and asked that I ‘host’ one of her parties. She said something about me knowing a bunch of rich women and having a centrally-located apartment.” Now she focused on a spot just over his shoulder.

His curiosity urged him to press her on the subject, as she was clearly uncomfortable talking to him about it, but he let it slide. He and Anya had been successful roommates up until this point because they both knew when to not ask questions.

“Of course. This is your apartment, too, Nastya.” He silently cursed himself for letting the nickname slip. It was far too fond for roommates. “I’ll see what the guys are up to and we’ll make sure we’re out of your hair. Do you need me to crash at Vlad’s?”

Knowing Marfa, the party could go into the wee hours of the morning. Good thing Vlad had invested in a comfy couch…

“I don’t know that that’ll be necessary, but we’ll play it by ear? I’m hoping Marfa is more restrained with this one than with the last venture.”

They both shuddered at how only Marfa could have managed to make a Pampered Chef party into an edible bake-fest. Anya had been extremely affectionate after indulging in some brownies and Dmitry still revisited the memory when he was alone and feeling particularly depraved.

So maybe he felt more than strictly platonic things towards his roommate? So what? It was only natural for attractions to grow when two people spent so much time together.

And Anya…

Who wouldn’t fall head over heels for that woman? She was…something, that was for sure. She drove Dmitry absolutely bonkers in the best and worst of ways. Anya was a never-ending source of light in his life and he’d do just about anything to keep her in his life.

And when she smiled that shy, secretive smile at him when she thought he wasn’t paying attention?

He probably would’ve proposed a dozen times over by now if he’d had the gall to actually buy a ring.

But he could keep himself in check. He could reign in those _feelings_ if it meant maintaining the roommate situation they’d found themselves in. She really was the ideal roommate, even if she was akin to a Disney Princess some days…

* * *

Friday arrived sooner than he’d been expecting and he could barely get his jacket on before Anya was shooing him out of the apartment. She seemed eager to have him a great distance from home before Marfa or any guests showed up.

She was acting odd again, but he figured a couple of drinks at the Neva Club and then he’d stop trying to overanalyze Anya’s every action.

He was dead wrong.

It didn’t help matters that Gleb, Vlad and Alexei all seemed to be in on the same secret. He was used to their group ganging up on him, especially when Anya wasn’t around to stop them, but they were in rare form tonight.

“I’m just saying, if it were me, Vlad’s couch would be the _last_ place I’d be staying tonight.” Someone needed to wipe that smirk off of Gleb’s face, and damnit Dmitry might’ve been in just the mood to volunteer.

“Oy! Vaganov, that’s my sister you’re talking about.” Alexei tried his best to maintain the protective brother stance, but they all knew the youngest Romanov siblings were the closest of the bunch.

“Now, now. Let’s not start anything here. We should just enjoy the alcohol and the knowledge that our significant others will be coming home with something _much_ better than kitchen gadgets.” Vlad, ever the wise one of the group, had a special twinkle in his eye and finally, Dmitry could no longer resist questioning them all.

“Does everyone _but_ me know what this party is for?” His annoyance flared. Few things he hated more than being kept pointedly out of the loop.

“Did Anya not tell you?” Alexei could barely contain the smile on his face.

“No. She just said it was another one of Marfa’s pyramid schemes. But she’s been acting weird ever since she asked me to not be home tonight.” The wheels in his brain churned, yet he still couldn’t figure out what the fuck was going on.

The three other men exchanged glances.

“Will someone please tell me what the fuck is happening in my apartment tonight? Preferably before I have an aneurism.”

“It’s a Pure Romance party.” While Vlad had given him the truth, Dmitry still had no idea what that meant.

“What’s that? Like a book club that only reads romance novels?” He could sort of see why that would lead Anya to be embarrassed, but something was still off.

“It’s a pyramid scheme that sells sex toys, you idiot.”

Dmitry might’ve decked Gleb, had his brain not ceased to function.

“Well, that’s not all they sell, but that is probably what they’re most known for.” Leave it to Alexei to try and throw reason into the mix.

But Dmitry couldn’t focus on that. This was so much worse than the pot brownie debacle. Anya was in their apartment…looking at sex toys…to buy…for herself to _use_ …

And he was supposed to somehow remember to breathe with that knowledge?

“I…I think I need to go for a walk…Air…Yeah.”

Vlad looked concerned, but Alexei and Gleb both looked as if they were struggling to contain their laughter.

Dmitry paid his tab and then shrugged his jacket on. He wandered for what could’ve been hours or minutes – he wasn’t entirely sure. All he knew was that one moment he was outside of the Neva Club, and the next he was at their apartment.

He’d texted Vlad at some point and told him not to worry, that he was going to just sleep at home, and then he pointedly ignored the inappropriate emojis he received in response – from Alexei, no doubt.

As he fiddled with his keys, he listened at the door to see if the party was still going. If it was, he could turn around and walk around some more. But instead of the boisterous sound of Marfa’s laugh, he heard silence. He checked his watch and sure enough it was well after 1 AM.

Thinking himself safe, Dmitry entered the apartment expecting to be met with darkness.

But there was Anya, current owner of his mind and heart, sitting at their kitchen table, nursing a glass of wine. Her cheeks were flushed again, but instead of embarrassment, she seemed a bit sad.

“Hey, Nastya,” Damnit, he really needed to stop doing that. She perked up at his entrance and hastily wiped her cheeks. “Did you…did you have a good party?”

She gave a teary giggle. “Oh yeah. Marfa made bank. She wasn’t lying when she said I knew a lot of rich ladies.”

“Did you…have fun?” He sat down next to her and couldn’t stop himself from grabbing her hand, his thumb attempting what he hoped were soothing circles over her knuckles.

“Well…yes, because I always have fun with the girls. But I’ll admit, I’ve made myself all glum now that everyone is off with their significant others.”

“Ah…yeah…The guys clued me in on the… _nature_ …of this party.” He felt his own skin heat at the reminder of what Anya had been doing all night. She looked up at him with worry in her eyes and bit her lip.

“You’re not mad, are you? I was worried you might find it offensive…”

“Absolutely not. I think it’s…Well I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it since they told me.”

 _Shit._ That wasn’t how he wanted to phrase that.

Confusion now marred her delicate features. He cleared his throat and made to divert attention swiftly away from him and his _thoughts_.

“So why are you upset? Because this was a couples-themed thing?”

“Oh no. Marfa was very adamant that this could be for absolutely anyone. It’s just…you know they were all so excited to go home and show and tell their partners. And I’m here alone with my wine. It’s silly.” She tried to take her hand back to wave off what she perceived as silly, but he held firm.

“Um…I could…I could do it; you know.” God, he should’ve kept drinking. Words were just falling out now and those carefully constructed boundaries were crumbling with them.

“You’re volunteering…to talk about the things I bought at a Pure Romance party?” If he really wanted to, he could probably play this all off as being drunk and they could go to bed and pretend it never happened.

“I mean…yeah. That. Or the partner thing, too. I’d be…open to that.”

In all the ways he’d imagined declaring his undying love for Anya, this particular example had never once come up. But wasn’t that just his luck? Of-fucking-course it would happen over a discussion of sex toy pyramid scheme parties.

“Dima. Are you drunk?” She leaned in for good measure, as if she could see his sobriety (or lack thereof) in his eyes, and oh, she shouldn’t have used his nickname that only she knew of.

“Not even a little. I had two drinks with the guys before going for a walk.”

“So what are you saying, Dima? You…want to be my partner?”

“And I would also like to hear about the things you bought at Marfa’s sex toy pyramid scheme party, yes.”

His comment got the desired effect. Anya busted out laughing, hands moving to grip her sides. He couldn’t help but join her, the ridiculousness of their situation finally getting to him.

When they finally settled, seriousness thick in the air again, Dmitry reached a hand up to graze her cheek. She leaned into his hand and his heart expanded with a warmth he hadn’t imagined possible.

“Can I kiss you now, Nastya?”

She didn’t respond, instead choosing to close the distance between them herself. Her lips were soft and warm and inviting against his own and honestly, he could spend the rest of his life kissing Anya and it still wouldn’t be enough.

He brought his other hand up to thread his fingers through her hair, hoping to deepen the kiss and maybe tug her into his lap, when her lips pulled into a smirk against his.

Dmitry drew back a breath, question written on his face. Anya looked as if she held the power to ruin him – which…not inaccurate – and raked her nails through his hair.

“Ready to find out what I bought?”

There was some higher power that was out to get him, Dmitry surmised. Why else would his life continue to take such dramatic turns. His eyes slid shut and he did his best to maintain some semblance of composure, but he’d already gone to Hell and back imagining the possibilities.

“Nastya…” His pained groan earned him another giggle from Anya and he found himself grinning like an idiot back.

Fuck, he loved her.

“I just bought some pajamas, nothing too exciting. Sorry to disappoint you…”

Something in him picked up on her not telling the full-truth, but he wanted her to know that he wasn’t only interested in one thing. He could be a gentleman, if he really tried.

“Anya, I’d love you in absolutely any scenario, in any amount of clothing. I’m sure whatever pajamas you bought are going to give me heart palpitations.”

He’d expected more laughter, but a funny look crossed her face.

“You love me?”

“…If anyone asks, I told you that in a much more grand, romantic way.” Marfa would likely murder him if she found out. That, or she’d never let him live it down.

“I love you, too, Dima. And I think it was perfect.” She kissed him again, then, much gentler than before, as if they had all the time in the world.

And they did, a thought that filled him with equal parts joy and want.

Anya pulled away first this time, coy smile on her lips. She grabbed his hand and gestured for him to follow her.

“Come on, I’ll show you my pajamas.” He eagerly followed, every bit a love-sick puppy.

“Oh, and Marfa also convinced me to buy a Beginner’s Bondage Kit, but you’re probably not – DIMA!”

He hadn’t let her finish that sentence. Dmitry scooped her up and tossed her over his shoulder, appreciating the close proximity of his hand to her ass as he carried her off to her room.

**Author's Note:**

> current mental state:  
> avoiding prompts - check  
> avoiding wips - check  
> avoiding joy - check  
> wallowing in seasonal depression/quarantine depression/general depression - check
> 
> result:  
> i write a fic about a sex toy party springing these two idiots into declaring feelings. 
> 
> ENJOY 💛


End file.
